A Shade of Pink
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: School AU: Alfred wants to know how to make the always stoic Ludwig blush in order to gain some revenge. -America X Germany-


Hello Everyone! I'm kinda embarrassed about this one.

This particular story was written back in February! It was supposed to be part of a multi-chapter story, but I lost interest in it after finishing the second chapter. It's been collecting metaphorical dust on my computer for so long, I decided to just edit out the second chapter and turn it into a one-shot because the first chapter can actually stand on it's own.

So, because the story itself was written a while back, please try not to laugh at my horrible writing, but seriously, I'm a bit shocked. I've improved greatly sense then, and it makes me a bit happy. ^^

I'd also like to take this particular moment to thank my beta, Ani, for taking the time to correct this horrendous thing. XD You're the best!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Shade of Pink**

**Summary:** Alfred wants to know how to make the always stoic Ludwig blush in order to gain some revenge.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Hey Kiku!" A young American raced over to greet said Japanese student. Kiku glanced over while a talkative Italian continued to blab, not noticing that the other wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Hello Alfred-san." He slightly bowed. The blue-eyed nation stopped his running as he finally approached his friend.

"Hey, do you know how to make Ludwig blush?" The sudden question had silenced the hallway. Even Feliciano stopped talking and geared his attention towards the eccentric American. The corridor soon picked up their normal chatter, but the trio standing in the middle continued to stay silent.

"I-I am sorry, Alfred-san, but I did not hear quite right… D-did you say you wanted to make Ludwig-san blush?" Kiku blinked up at the taller nation, staring at him curiously.

"Well… I mean from embarrassment." The blonde quickly replied.

"Ve~ Why would you want to make Ludwig blush, Alfred?" Feliciano questioned.

"H-He…" Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, he made me look totally stupid in class today. We were in Western Civ. class, and when the teacher asked us which Roman emperor burned down half of Rome and blamed it on the Christians, I answered wrong and said Julius Caesar. You know, I just mixed them up by accident and all, seriously a lot them had mental issues and did that type of stuff all the time… Like that guy Nero… Anyway, Ludwig answers correctly, but then he says that I should study more instead of reading my comic books all the time and should stop acting stupid! Can you believe that?!"

"Actually I can." Kiku stated. Alfred glared at his Japanese friend.

"_Anyway_… So you guys have to help me get revenge. I want to make him so embarrassed that he'll be red for a week!" Alfred gripped his hands into fists and brought them up to his face, making him look like an excited child.

"I-I don't know if that's such a good idea, Alfred. Ludwig… He's very serious." Feliciano stated.

"_Hai _but it is not impossible to make him blush!" Kiku glanced at the brunette with a determined look. "Plus if Alfred is successful, I will be able to use it as reference for my newest doujinshi!"

"I still don't know..." Feliciano looked wary, though he liked it when Ludwig blushed (it was always such a rare occasion). However the consequences of it were normally enough to stray the Italian from trying to antagonize his German friend.

Kiku turned his attention to Feliciano, "But think of the reference!" The whine that sounded from Kiku's throat was uncharacteristic. Feliciano chuckled at the unusual sound. Perhaps it would be worth it then.

"Well... if I'm helping another friend at the same time... Maybe I could give some advice." The Italian smiled. Kiku brightened and grabbed Alfred's arm.

"Wonderful. Now hurry, we have a lot to discuss."

"Oh yes, it's hard hard to make Ludwig blush, but I've managed to do it a few times before! Ve~" Feliciano took Alfred's other arm and began walking with Kiku.

"Uhh guys…? I just want to embarrass him… I knew I shouldn't have used the word blush…" Alfred mumbled as the other two began to drag him down the hall to begin making plans.

* * *

Ludwig began placing books on the numerous shelves of the school's large library. He enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of the place and had offered to volunteer there when possible. It was simple yet tedious work that let him relax long enough to get him through the day. It was his -dare he say it-special spot away from the usual bustle of the campus grounds.

Here he could unwind. Here he could find some peace. Here he could… He suddenly hissed as he drew back his hand. Cerulean eyes glanced at his finger as a few drops of blood had already started to bleed out of the cut. Ludwig looked at the shelf he had just placed a stack of books on. A sharp metal stub was jutting out from the hard wood of one of the higher ledges, probably a stubborn staple that hadn't been properly removed.

Either way, Ludwig now needed a band-aide. He sighed to himself as he held his fingers. He hated dealing with the other librarian volunteers. Especially the tall, Swedish kid who always glared. As he turned to go to the front desk, he was stopped by a loud-mouthed blonde standing in his way.

"Hey." He casually greeted. Then a pair of azure eyes glimpsed down at the small dots of blood coming from Ludwig's finger. "Got cut, huh?"

Ludwig began to scrutinize Alfred as he attempted to not give him a sarcastic comment. He looked very informal. That bomber jacket of his, loosely fitting his frame. His school uniform seemed to be a size too big as well, most likely done on bottoms of his pant legs were folded up a few times, showing off his ankles and he wore a pair of old looking converse without any socks on it would seem. His hands were in his pockets and his face had a questioning look. There was no smile or smirk, simply a small frown (which was strange in itself as the blonde was always smiling unless he was complaining or ran out of food). Finally, the German gave in.

"No, it's ketchup I just happened to have."

"Really? Can I have some of what you were eating?" Ah, there's that smile. Ludwig gave the other a deadpanned expression.

"There is no eating allowed in the library, Alfred."

"…Oh… So you don't have something to eat?" Ludwig visibly twitched as Alfred gave him a suspicious look.

"_Ja_…" He replied through clenched teeth. Alfred stopped his mini-interrogation and looked back at Ludwig's finger.

"How'd you cut your finger?"

_'Finally a smart question!'_ Ludwig was still irritated by Alfred's slew of queries, but he'd at least give the bespectacled blonde one more answer for actually asking a good question.

"I cut my hand on that staple sticking out of the shelf." Ludwig pointed his other hand to indicate the sharp object jutting out of the wood. Alfred glanced at the staple and then back at the other's damaged finger.

"Here, let me see." Alfred suddenly grabbed the other blonde's hand and examined the cut. Ludwig blushed a shade of pink while the young American continued to look at his scratch.

"W-what are you doing?" He hissed. The German tried to snatch his hand back but became motionless as Alfred suddenly placed the finger into his mouth. Ludwig felt like there was steam blowing out of his ears as his face reddened. The American twisted the other's wrist as he glided his tongue over the small cut, sucking lightly before removing the digit from his mouth - all while scrapping his teeth along the skin.

He glanced up with a smirk on his lips and chuckled softly. Ludwig continued to stare at the American as his flush held its steady redness.

"A-A-Alfred… W-what are you d-do…" Ludwig couldn't even mentally curse his stuttering as he was too distracted by Alfred's sudden, provocative actions. It was as if the abnormal amount of PDA had mentally broken him. Alfred, still holding the other's hand, stepped forward and pinned Ludwig against the book self. Their faces not even two inches apart, the bespectacled blonde then slipped his other hand down to lace his fingers with Ludwig's free one.

"Shhh... Don't worry, we'll be quiet." Ludwig's mind sputtered as Alfred closed the gap between them. The Cerulean eyed-teen gasped at the sudden kiss and Alfred took the opportunity to slide his tongue between the other's lips. He began trying to coax the German into it by tangling their tongues together and simply enjoying each others taste.

Something in Ludwig snapped and he couldn't think properly anymore. It was as if the little man that normally worked the controls just got up and left, leaving the problem to be worked out by someone else. So, this lead to the hormonal part of the brain to kick in and take control of the situation. He tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss even more. As the two explored each others mouths, Ludwig slid down to the floor, bringing the American student with him. Alfred let go of the other blonde's wrists and pulled at his uniform shirt and sweater. Un-tucking them from Ludwig's pants, Alfred shoved his hand up and began to feel Ludwig's skin and muscles, lightly rubbing against them.

Ludwig suppressed a moan and continued to kiss the other student, his arms wrapped around the American's shoulders. Said American broke the kiss, and both students began panting heavily.A small string of saliva connected their mouths together. Both teens flushed as they gazed at each other. Then, Alfred moved in towards the German's neck and began kissing a trail up and down as he undid Ludwig's collar. A few buttons later and Alfred pulled down the other's shirt, exposing a shoulder and neck.

Alfred smirked as he gazed at the creamy skin. He quickly bent down and began to brutally suck and bite. Ludwig brought up his hand, trying to repress any moans from escaping his mouth. Meanwhile, his other hand clenched onto Alfred's chest, balling up the shirt's fabric in his fist. His breathing became shallower as the American bit down on the crook of his neck, leaving a mark. Alfred continued his onslaught of love marks, gradually moving his hand towards the other's pants, slowly unzipping the fly.

Suddenly, Alfred grabbed Ludwig's hand and moved it away from his mouth, and he moved in closer to whisper in the other's ear.

"Let me hear your voice." Alfred commanded. Ludwig shuddered at his low, soft tone.

"I-I can't. Someone might hear me…" He whispered back. Alfred pressed up against the blonde student and bit his ear lobe. Ludwig's breath hitched he and trembled once again.

"Just once… Let me hear it, pretty please?" The bespectacled student pleaded as he licked Ludwig's jaw line. Ludwig gave in shortly after that and moaned out in a shaky manner, trying to control the volume. His eyes shut tightly as his face lit up a nice shade of pink.

Suddenly, a flash of white went off and Ludwig quickly snapped his eyes open. Alfred was still in front of him, the playful smirk he had on wasn't one of lust, but instead held a mischievous intent. A camera was in his hands, his index finger still on the capture button.

Abruptly, the American student stood and began to walk away as he juggled the camera in his skilled hands.

"Well, I gotta go man, but I'll see ya around. I need to go make a delivery to a friend." Ludwig continued to stare off with a blank expression on his face.

Soon it became pink.

Then red.

Then he started to shake.

As Alfred exited the library he heard the loud bellow of an angry German somewhere in its numerous aisles, then a quick shushing from one of the librarians. Alfred soon dashed down the hall towards his safe zone as fast as he could before Ludwig had time to pull himself together.

While sprinting down the hall, Alfred couldn't help but think about how tomorrow's school paper was going to be as memorable as the shade of pink on Ludwig's face.


End file.
